Miscellaneous Messages, Memos and Monologue
by just giddy
Summary: just a place for me to place my most recent rants so i dont have to clog up stories with ridiculously long author notes. :3
1. An Explination

ok guys. let me lay this down for you.

i'm SICK of random information clogging my profile. i'll put lil updates on things going on, why things are going on and all that jazz. but the problem is...it takes up so much space and half of you guys never see it.( i swear, if ff.n could it-would probably kick me off) so now all my good peeps who have me on alert and who really do care will know what's up-and i know you guys are sick of the deathly long author notes i leave you-don't think i dont know. so, from no on you'll see my life-rants here and the only notes will be about the chapter and my lame excuses.

i hope this works out as good as it sounds in my head. hahaha.

if this is completely and totally stupid i'll take it off ...or maybe not.  
but if you think about it-its is a good idea. like instead of saying: yo guys, new pics or: hey guys, whats up with the damn alert things not working and jazz like this you'll see it here. but really, think about it...

hahaha, omg you're all going to hate me after this, aren't you?  
oh well, if you want stories youll learn how to deal...not that i'm threatening you or anything. hahaha

as usual lots o love!

p.s. help the review whore community and leave me a review. hahaha, about what i dont know though. well, youre opinion on this whole thing and whatnot and i swear this is the end of my rant.


	2. Heads up

k guys, this is where this little sytem of mine actually comes in handy.

i want you all to know that i am working on the next chap of LAAB. don't die of happiness yet because it will be the last one. i know, i know, its incredibly cruel and mean of me and i wish i could add more chapters for you all. you guys have no idea how much you mean to me because, well, you have put up with me for this long. i'll try to make it a long, long, LOOOONG chapter to make you all as happy as possible and it will run to Oliver's graduation and blah blah blah. and i know i promised a few more chapters but i made a promise to myself that i would end it when the right time came. and i know that sounds incredibly stupid considering ive waited...oh, i dunno...i think it was six or seven months (thanks for the reminders guys-they havent gone unnoticed. hahaha). but before you all march to new york and lynch me i would like to point out that i have given you lot **60 full chapters**. and when i say full i mean at least 6 or 7 pages each time on word and i have sent you all replies.

so i have been a good and bad author at the same time because im convinced you lot mus be gods with everything that i ask of you. i mean, i'm a review whore, and ive only completed the first step in the nine step program to overcome my addiction. admitting you have a problem isnt so hard but the next eight steps are going to be killer. But basically i just want you guys to know that i appriciate every little thing you send me. i really do. i just thought you all should know that as well.

and this is like the longest authors note EVER! but take note of it because i dont usually get all mushy and sentimental like this. lol, jk jk, love you all muchly.

lots o love!


	3. i'd love you forever

**so peeps, it sme again. yeah, this one actually has a point. i have an account on fiction press . com basically because i have a bunch of jazz from school, like assignments and jazz. so...this is my profile** www dot fictionpress dot com / u /553776/** (you guys know to put the real .com thing in and no spaces, right?) which is really bare at the moment. and theres only one story on it so far so i think you guys can figure out what to click on, but if not, here's the thing:** www dot fictionpress dot com/s/2310478/1/

**but dont get all like 'NOOOOOOOOO SHES ABANDONING US AND JAZZ!' cause im so not. dont even let that cross your mind. im just putting up stuff from school. and maybe once and a while, when i actually have some more free time-aka not anytime soon, maybe breaks though-ill put some other jazz up there. but ill let you know when, if, that ever happens. **

**and further, more, on half of the review whores association, i please, please, please, desperately request reviews because im inanely insecure about original stories and jazz. i would love you all forever and send replies to your account on here. so just leave it as an anonomous review with your penname here as your name. would love you forever. **

**lots o love!**


	4. pass it on baby hahaha, PLZ READ

**MAJOR NEWS!!!!**

**hey guys, yup, its me again, surprised or what? well anyway, me, xx.just. and some other beyond fab writers finally got our asses into gear and wrote a collaborative story. yup, thats right. it's called 'Katie's story' and our pen name is pass.it.on-girls. the link to the profile is right on my profile so please please please PLEASE go check it out of you have any inkling of love for me or any of the other writers. we've worked so hard---it's not easy being a hitler you know----so please go make all of our dyas, go read, n leave a review. and i know youre going to hate me for bugging you again but since each chap is by a diff author we would love a review for each chapter so we can reply to you accordingly. **

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH**

** N of course...  
lots o love!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. pics n a stressed out author

**kz guys, it me again!!! (yaaaaayyyy!(not really but okz)) so yeah, i spent all of my morning and i mean those solid THREE hours where i should be plunked infront of the tv watching random jazz. but anyway, instead of that i spent those THREE hours posting up pictures for YOU. yeah, thats right, YOU. gods alive you better appreciate me. and dont think i didn't notice all of you minus five havent reviewed to 'scary movie'. so do this stressed out author a favor, go look at the pics, read scary movie, review and tell me what you think about the pic n the story. **

**lots o love!**

**ps. i have huge tests coming up in the next two weeks so dont expect much from me soon. and when i say huge tests i mean these MAJOR college tests that im taking in highschool. calm down---im not THAT smart but still, im freaking out and my life has become my review books. so yeah. if you want more info on american AP's (advanced placement exams) pm me or something. or better yet...JUST REVIEW :)**


	6. knockonwoodtimes infinity

Ok, so I was going to completely rant at the end of a oneshot but I decided to restrain myself and save it for this lovely.

So….yeah, finally got my ass over to the movie theater and saw the fifth movie……and wtf? I mean really. Walking out I realized there were only 3 good things going on there.

1. They cast the perfect person for Umbridge

2. Mickey G aka Prof. McGonagall (she needs a sweet nickname ; ) was so adorable me n ash aka xx.just. are contemplating adopting her as a third grandma

3. The twins were HOT and in like every other scene which--after being informed by Arre--was my sole purpose in going.

Now for my major complaints….

Where the fuck was Charlie? Seriously. The guy had like a major role in showing the secrecy of the order n crap---hiding the maps? yeah, that's what I said. I mean really. They showed us like every Weasley during those three hours (percy even had an appearance at the end--im not even going there though) plus the other movies besides Charlie. HEEEEELLLLLOOOOO? Um, calling hot dragon man? Are you IN THE BUILDING????

Apparently not.

And I mean they left out like other major shit but really, why Charlie? Wtf has he ever done to Hollywood? Apparently nothing because im convinced they didn't even bother casting anyone for him. Jackasses……

But ignoring this whole jazz that the film industry drops in my lap I have come to the realization that the last book is coming out……where the hell did all of july go? I mean really, it was only june yesterday. And you aussies better not even talk to me cause youre getting your copy 14 hours before me.

….I could finish that book in 14 hours…..but anyway. Yeah, im convinced all my favorite characters are going to die. JK has been successful in killing off all the good characters, why not move onto my fondest? And weve all read fanfics where fred or someone of equal fondness dies but its not like he really dies. And im using real in a very loose concription because we are talking about a fictional, fantasy based book….but yeah, Fred, Charlie and Oliver, maybe even Katie, possibly Alicia….theyre all goners. And here is my reasoning:

Fred: I love him and JK's out to spite me. That and we all know George is the more emotional twin and therefore he has the mental capabilities to get through such turmoil. And does the wizarding world really need to two freds or two georges? I think so but JK---im thinking not so much. And for that I _will_ hate her if he dies

Charlie: well hes already been cut out of all the movies so theres no profitable gain by keeping him around…..bastards….

Oliver: hes famous, cute, and Scottish. Jk's just jealous cause shes not cute anymore.

Katie: Jks already tried to take her out once, why not finish the job? And if fred's killed off she--like me--just might die of greif

Alicia: cause george is in love with her---obviously---and weve already gone over how hes the most capable to deal with death.

And this only rouses more questions, right? Think about it. If any of the above happens how AU will all ours stories be if were not too upset to keep writing. I swear every summary will be "AU CAUSE KATIE N FRED LIVE!" or something of the like…. you know it's true

But omg I will cry if fred's officially killed off. I seriously will. Seriously, im tearing up just thinking about reading something along the lines of 'and the dashing redheaded, hottest Weasley boy fell to the ground with a flash of green light' around pg. 481 in book 7.

Ah! I cant even think about that. Like I cant.

Wow, I totally just further convinced myself all my fav characters are goners. knockonwoodknockonwoodknockonwoodknockonwood times infinity

…expect another ridic rant from me around this Sunday.

Were totally having an indepth convo on the book…..OHEMGEE BOOK CLUB! haha haha

But seriously, my reasoning makes sense, right? (Cmon, tell me whatcha think on that)

Gods I hope not though. I hope I continue to be an idiot. Pleasepleasepleaseplease let me still be an idiot.

Lots o love!


	7. the primary rant

**so i decided to be nice and even though i wrote this like the day after the book came out when i finished it i decided to wait a week. i figured if you guys havent finished the book by now you really dont care all that much.  
sorry, that was way harsh, im just way upset right now. **

**ok, i wrote this when i was in a happier mood which was somewhere inbetween my immediate anger at JK and the colossal depression i have fallen in because of JK. so dont be surpirsed when i seem happy during this. **

**1. **the quibbler as a legitamate publication? i totally called that. totally totally called it.

**2.** jordans code name...river...jordan...the jordan river??? hu hu? yeah, i got a giggle out of that

**3. **since when is draco a semi decent human being? 'yeah, _maybe_ that bushy haired thing is granger, just _maybe_. and _maybe_ thats harry potter, who knows? maybe. i mean, i only spent a good aprt of the past few years teasing them for such nonsense, but i really just cant tell' who are you and wheres proud-to-be-a-pureblood draco malfoy??

**4. **the ravenclaw common room is SWEEEEEEET. i mean really, what a cool way to get in.

**5. **love McGonagal so much right about now. leading a pack of charging desks? doesnt get much hotter than that. hahaha  
**6. **Hr/R??? yeah, we all saw that one coming...

**7. **ok, this is like the most important to me...WHAT KIND OF FANTASTIC DRUG WAS JK ON WHEN SHE DECIDED TO KILL OFF FRED?! i mean really. he was my most favorite character throughout the whole entire series...i am so upset beyond words about this...you have no idea. ill never forgive JK for that. (expect an extra (several hundred) rant(s) on this)

**8. **in accordance to number 7 above...percy was standing right there...why couldnt HE die instead?

**9.** pg. 651 with the tree and hermione's wizard crack owards ron made me smile so much. yeah, you see, way back in book one ron pulled one of the same jokes on hermione during the devil's snare cause she was like 'damn damn damn i dont have wood' and ron was just like 'yeah...you idiot of a witch...' and cracked like the same joke. that just made me smile.

**10.**TONKS AND REMUS TOO? dear god, JK loves to rub it in, doesnt she?i mean really. and poor teddy, i already love the lil kid. something about the combination of a brilliant werewolf and a klutzy aruror i suppose...

**11. **snape and lily? wow, ive made jokes about that with people. never thought JK would make something about it (there'll be a rant on this too)

**12. **lily signs off letters like i do. youre so jealous :D

**13. **since when did neville longbottom become a man and grow a decent back bone? i mean damn, i wanna give him a huge hug

**14. **omg my peeps made an appearance. oliver, katie, alicia, angelina--LOVE THEM. and oliver had exactly one line...i counted to make sure. hahaha

**15.** _MOLLY WEASLEY IS MY HERO!!!! _no explination needed...:)

**16. **im convinced ginny had absolutely no say in her childrens' namesake. james, albus, lily...yeah, that was all harry. poor ginny only carried them for nine moths and gave birth, its only fair that once theyve been popped out that harry gets to name them. albus severus? sessh!

yeah, i think that pretty much covers it. but i will truly never forgive JK for killing off fred. like i really will not. im so distraught over it. truly...  
but it was a brilliant book--prementioned subjets aside. but yeah, theres more i need to talk about in occurence with the book, but this is enough for now.

lots of love!!!

**so that was the OLD authors note and yeah, i feel the need to write another. and there was one more thing. i wrote a KBFW oneshot the day before i read the book and like no one reviewd...yeah, JUST putting it out there. that and the whole R.A.B. thing was an insult to my inteelligence. duh it was regalus or how ever you spell his name. i mean DURRRR.  
whatever...**

**but yeah, several more rants coming on several several topics. aka email rants me n ash n arre have attacked. youll enjoy it. but i AM distraught. i really cant put it into words...**

**lots o love**


	8. 1st secondary rant

**The secondary rant begins. So basically im just gonna take a go at three or four of the previously-mentioned, already-started rants from the previous chapter. But im gonna skip #'s 1 through 3 cause they're basically fluff plus draco which just isn't that important to me. Yeah, sorry, harsh again, my bad. **

**SO ANYWAY!**

**4. **the ravenclaw common room is SWEEEEEEET. i mean really, what a cool way to get in.

_I think we can all admit that that is really sweet. they've got a door knocker that talks and squawks witty questions and then praises you when you give a semi-decent question. I would probably knock on it all day and have a contest of wit with it. But I would probably lose….but it'd totally be worth it. : ) though one thing I would be worried about is when it starts repeating questions. Then it just gets boring…._

_**&&&&&**_

**5.** love McGonagal so much right about now. leading a pack of charging desks? doesnt get much hotter than that. Hahaha

_wow, just Mickey G in the HOUSE. Omg how great was she. And harry getting all defensive: 'but he spit on you….' n Mickey G was just like 'this is a true statement…'  
So if I could take her in as a third great grandma like arre that would be great. Who else would lead desks? Teacher till the end I suppose._

_**&&&&&**_

**6. **Hr/R??? yeah, we all saw that one coming...

_well we did. I don't even need to explain this one._

**_&&&&&_**

**I think im going to save fred for next time. So for now ill just skip over that cause that rant will be way long. And I suposse I should skip 8 as well because it deals with the same thing…**

**_&&&&&_**

**9.** pg. 651 with the tree and hermione's wizard crack owards ron made me smile so much. yeah, you see, way back in book one ron pulled one of the same jokes on hermione during the devil's snare cause she was like 'damn damn damn i dont have wood' and ron was just like 'yeah...you idiot of a witch...' and cracked like the same joke. that just made me smile.

_does anyone else remember this? I laughed back in the first book and I laughed now. And I swear if they cut it out of the movies TWICE I'll kill someone. I really really will. Dan Radcliff will be going down…._

_**&&&&&**_

**Yeah, that's good for now. I wont bore you all that much. **

**OH! And another thing. I've doled out like three new stories and have only gotten like 1 review. Well one is brand new but still---are you guys getting my alerts or just rebelling against my rants? **

**Either way they're called 'Sunday Brunch with the Squid' 'I Broke Your Brush' and 'A Collection of Battered Hearts and Minds' and it would mean so much to me if you guys read and reviewed to them. make the pain JK has thrust upon me go away : )**

**Lots o love!**


	9. el campo de volibol

hey guys, i know i promised you a fred rant by now, and prob like 5 other chapters for 'a collection'. but yeah, for the next four (maybe five depending on yuor time zone :) i'll be in volleyball camp. so when i go missing...dont worry, i'll be back real soon. perhaps half dead from 8hs of volleyball a day--but back none the less.

and i was wondering if you guys could do me a favor...  
as it seems, two stories i'm really rather fond of didn't get their alerts out when fanfic was on the frits for a while. so yeah, theyre called 'sunday brunch with the squid' and 'i broke your brush'. and if you guys could read and review for them while im gone, the bruises i will no doubt obtain will be less painful.  
i'd really appreciate it so much.

love you ALL


	10. id consider it a gift

so guys, like i already told you im going on vacay for the next week (beginning the day after christmas) so yeah, ill be thinking of youuuu. hahaha  
but while im gone i uploaded pics for you too see on my homepage. i got a 30 day trial for photoshop and went like bonkers mental on old pics, so yeah, i colored them in. so if you guys could go look and tell me what you think (either on here or on there if you have an account for deviantart.) so yeah, getting feed back on those AND the stories i spent a majority of my day on yesterday, yeah, that would be awesome. id consider it a christmas gift from you guys... :

and 100obsessed i am so so so so SO sorry i couldnt get your chapter up for your birthday or for christmas. i PROMISE its the next thing on my list. i have plans to make plans for it while im away. so youll get it soon. not extremely soon. but soon.  
SO sorry again

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!  
and have a safe vacation please?

lots o love!


End file.
